


Clockwork

by Sincere_Lies



Series: Timepiece [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincere_Lies/pseuds/Sincere_Lies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So… I’m going to take a shot here and guess that we aren’t in Italy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys. Guys….  
> Where did you all come from? Like, seriously. How is it possible that there’s +800 of you out there who liked what I wrote? I’ve been amazed and squealing randomly the whole day.  
> So this is a thank you. For all of you being great :)  
> I’m sorry it is short and a little pointless.

“So… I’m going to take a shot here and guess that we aren’t in Italy.”  Jason said while scratching the back of his neck and looking around them. They arrived at the shadow of a boulder on a hilltop, he could see a road nearby and if he flew a bit upward he could spot what seemed to be a little village.

“We are in China.” Nico said with a groan from the place he had sat down and leaned on the boulder.

“China?!” Jason dropped from the air and turned to look at Nico, startled.

“Yeah. It’s where I always end up when I mess up my shadow traveling.” Nico pulled his knees to his chest and leaned forward so his forehead touched them, seemingly wanting to draw into himself. Jason frowned and walked over to him.

“Hazel is going to kill me.” He said with a sigh and managed to draw a snort out of Nico.

“It’s not your fault.” The son of Hades said while turning his head towards Jason and smirking a little.

“I know, but she gave me that _‘you take care of my brother or else’_ smile of hers” Jason sighed again while sitting on the grass next to Nico, close but not close enough that they were touching. He turned to look at the younger boy and frowned again in concern. “But really, did something happen? Are you feeling okay?” It had been over six months since the war ended. Will had given Nico the okay to use his powers not too long after, but in small doses. So Hazel and Jason hovered, and Nico endured it. He never left, so Jason counted that as a win. And now that they finally decided it was probably fine to go on a day trip to Italy like they had been wanting to they end up in the wrong place. Great.

“I’m fine, I just… didn’t really concentrate properly and got the location wrong.” Nico played with one of his rings, a habit Jason now knew meant the other boy wasn’t saying everything he was thinking; but Jason didn’t press it.

“But why China? A little far isn’t it?” Nico relaxed a little with the change of subject; Jason pretended not to notice.

“I don’t really know. The first time I ended up here was when I was first trying to shadow travel. I was ten and ended up out cold for a week.”

“A week?” Jason repeated, alarmed, already thinking about Nico knocked out in some alley or something.

“Yeah, but calm down. An old couple found me here and took care of me. They were nice; at least I think they were. We didn’t really understand each other much.” Then he turned to look to the opposite side and Jason was surprised to see a wistful smile on the other boy’s lips. “They lived on the other side of this hill; I visited once or twice after that first time. They always seemed glad to see me, even if we never understood each other.”

“We can go over there if you want.”

“That’s okay, there’s no one there anymore. They died a little before the war with Gaea started.”

“Oh…”

“It’s fine, really. They were really old, and they died peacefully together in their sleep. I think they were happy like that.” Nico smiled once more but Jason didn’t get to appreciate it since soon the younger boy covering his mouth and yawning.

“Do you need to sleep?” Jason asked worriedly looking over Nico. The younger boy was nowhere near the state he was after the war; he had started eating again and looked healthier. It wasn’t a 100%, but Jason was glad for any improvement. He even liked to wistfully think that Nico wasn’t as pale as before.  

“I think a nap would be good before we move again. I’m not ten anymore and have way better control, but is always good to recharge a little.” Nico said yawning again and already dropping his head backwards onto the boulder. He was asleep the next moment and Jason had to smile. He knew Nico’s problems with sleeping but in spite of that the son of Hades had no problem falling asleep anywhere.

Jason looked around and sighed once more before yawning himself. They had shadow traveled almost at 4AM so they would be on Italy when it was morning there. Now they were in the middle of nowhere, in China of all places, and with nothing to do Jason felt tempted to follow the other boy’s example and take a nap. His eyes were already dropping.

It probably wasn’t wise. Two demigods sleeping unprotected in a foreign place, but Jason’s eyes had already closed.

 

 

 

When he opened them again the sun was almost setting and he panicked for a moment before remembering that he was in a place with a twelve hour difference from what he was used to. It probably hadn’t been that long since he had fallen asleep.

He then registered a weight and warmth on his side and smiled down at Nico leaning on him while sleeping. He didn’t get to bask in the rare moment for long as the other boy soon stirred and blinked up sleepily at him.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Jason asked, smiling again at the way Nico rubbed his eyes.

“No, I think I’m good to go now. We should be able to get lunch if I get us in the right place this time.” Nico said getting up and scoffing at himself.

“Nico, why did we end up in China?” Jason inquired gently and was not surprised when the other boy turned away from him. He got up quietly and patiently waited for Nico to answer him.

“I got nervous.” Nico mumbled, looking away from him and Jason almost didn’t hear it.  

“Nervous? Why? You shadow travel all the…” The next words died in his lips when Nico shot him a quick look and then looked down. But he noticed, the other boy was blushing. He tried to hide it but Jason could see that even his ears were red. And when it clicked Jason couldn’t help but feel his cheeks get warmer too.

Through the months they had spent a lot of time together. They got to know each other, laughed and planned their travel for when Will and Hazel said it was okay for Nico to go. Well, only Will really; if it were up to Hazel, Nico wouldn’t stray far from her again. Nico pretended it exasperated him; no one bought it.

The thing was, for all the time they spent with one other, touching was always something they did hesitantly. Shoulders or hands bumping while they walked close together. A nudge here or there. On rare occasions Nico would lightly lean on Jason’s shoulder when they were with the other near the campfire.

So, when Nico offered his hand for when they had to shadow travel Jason took it more than eagerly. Maybe too eager considering they were nowhere near where they were supposed to be. Jason opened his mouth to apologize but Nico beat him to it.

“I’m sorry.” Jason just stared at him bemusedly, but Nico refused to look at him.

“Why are _you_ sorry? I’m the one who made you nervous.”

“I’m just… really bad at this.” Nico crossed his arms over himself and dropped his head again.

“Hey, it’s okay.” All Jason could do was hover his hands aimlessly when all he wanted was to pull Nico into a hug and it pained him that he couldn’t.

“No, it isn’t. It’s so much… easier for all the others.” The bitter tone in Nico’s voice was enough to make Jason clench his hands.

“Hey… Look at me.” It took a moment for the boy’s dark eyes to meet his begrudgingly,  “Give me your hand.” He raised an eyebrow inquiringly but gave Jason one of his hands. He took it and put it open palmed over his heart, that started to pick up its pace by the gesture. “If you are bad at this, I’m just as bad as you are. You are not alone here.”  Nico stared at him with wide eyes and even if Jason didn’t have his hand over the other boy’s heart he knew it was racing too.

“But you must want for it to be easier.” Nico said no louder than a whisper.

“I want you.” Nico’s hand convulsed in his and he backtracked. “I mean! Not like…! Argh.” He raised the hand not holding Nico’s to his burning face and groaned. “See, I’m just as hopeless at this.” He said with a laugh and was glad to see the other boy crack a small smile. “What I mean is that I don’t mind how slow we are going. I just mind that I’m with you. Do I want to hold your hand, put my arms around you and all that? Sure, but I want you to want that too.”

“I do… want to, I mean. I’m just…”

“Nervous, anxious, scared.” Wide eyes stared at him again, now unbelievingly. “I am too.” Jason smiled reassuringly and Nico dropped his eyes to where their hands where still resting on his chest. Then he stepped closer and let his face fall on the crook of Jason’s neck. Jason froze.

“Your heart just went crazy.” Nico said with a small laugh and Jason could _feel_ it.

“Yeah… well.” Gods, he was stuttering. He nudged Nico so he could look at the other boy and didn’t know if the other boy smirking at him made him feel any better. At least he was just as red as Jason felt he was too. “Do you want to go back to camp? Maybe we went a little too fast with this Italy thing.”

“No… I definitely still want to spend the day in Italy with you.” Nico stepped back once more and Jason tried not to be let down by it. At least they were holding hands naturally this time.

“Okay. Lead the way then.” When the shadows started to grow around them and Nico locked eyes with him, he couldn’t help it. He would apologize later, but the startled look on Nico’s face when Jason pulled the hand he was holding up to his lips was worth it.

If the palm trees were any indication, they were not in Italy again. Jason tried not to laugh and look smug about it.

By the look Nico threw at him, he failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They ended up in Hawaii.
> 
> One day they’ll get to Italy. ~~Or not.~~
> 
> Also, I’m sorry for my absolute no knowledge about China. I’m assuming it’s not farfetched to think there’s a hilltop near a little village somewhere there.
> 
>  
> 
> I’m suddenly aware of how much fluff I did **not** write in Countdown. I had to stop a bunch of times in this because I couldn’t handle it. ~~(yes, I’m lame like that.)~~
> 
> I imagine their relationship being all slooow and teeth rotting cute from then on :)
> 
> Once again, thank you so much for all the kudos and nice words. You guys are great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She sat up straighter after that and glanced down at Nico’s hands. Hazel didn’t think her brother noticed, but whenever he was thinking about Jason he would absentmindedly start stroking his wrist. She normally thought it quite adorable, but now, together with Nico’s nervousness, it made her anxious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are great, have some more cute awkward soulmates.  
> Except, this one is actually different from the rest since it’s not really in either of their POVs. I hope it’s still good though.

“See you guys next week!” Hazel called and tried very hard not to grimace at the forms leaving the stables, but once everyone was gone she let out a defeated sigh.

“Teaching not going so great?” Came a voice from behind her, making her jump and almost unsheathe her spatha. Then she relaxed and threw a halfhearted glare at the person coming out of the shadows.

“Sometime I wonder if you actually _do_ like doing that.”

“I have no idea what you mean.” The little smirk on his lips told her otherwise, Hazel just rolled her eyes at her brother.

“How long have you been here?” She asked, pretending to be busy putting things in their place and trying not to cringe when remembering how the last hour had gone.

“Since Larry missed the target and then fell because his feet snagged on the harness.” This time she actually did cringe and didn’t have to look as Nico to picture his sympathetic smile.

“Maybe this really was pointless.” Romans looked down on cavalry fighters, she knew that. But after the war and them getting closer to the Greeks, Hazel had hopped she could change that. Reyna had backed her up, and Frank too, of course. The interest hadn’t been significative but it was better than nothing and Hazel had been excited. Still was, but it was hard when the people were skeptical or even actually afraid of the horses.  

“Don’t say that. It’s just ingrained in them like that. But they are trying to learn at least. I mean, Kahale is good.”

“Yeah, but Kahale is good at everything.” And she did mean _everything_. He seemed to pick up new styles of fighting as well as any Mars kid and just last class he stayed back and did anyone who wanted mani-pedis. Hazel could still see the little pandas he had painted on her toes.

“Maybe he can help you out then, since Reyna is so busy.” Reyna had helped at the beginning as well as she could but, with the sudden influx of new people and all the new shrines they were building, she had her plate full as it was.

“I guess.” She sighed and made her way to Nico on the door to the stables. No use being so negative about it.

“Hey, cheer up. Want to get some coffee before I leave?”

“Sure, let’s go.” Nico held the door open for her and then followed; the two of them already making their way into New Rome.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” Nico asked once they made their way to the café and got in line to order. It was Coach and Mellie’s anniversary and Nico had come by to make sure if she, Reyna and Frank really couldn’t make it.

“Sorry, I really can’t. I’m responsible for the Fifth Cohort now and we got a lot of new people. I can’t just leave Dakota alone. We’ll definitely be there for Chuck’s birthday tough.” She said with a cheeky grin and Nico snorted.

“Like you could miss that.” Chuck’s birthday coincided with the end of the war with Gaea, so she guessed it really would be hard not to be on the celebration; especially being one of the seven. It was they turn on the cashier and Nico ordered for then. “Coffee, black; hot chocolate; and could I get a couple of brownies to go, too?”

“Brownies?” Hazel asked, pretending not to know exactly who they were for.

“They’re Jason’s favorite.” He mumbled and flushed a little; she had a hard time holding back a smile.

“How are things with you and Jason?” She asked, more out of habit than anything, and was surprised when Nico paused before answering.

“They’re fine.” She stood straighter after that and glanced down at Nico’s hands. Hazel didn’t think her brother noticed, but whenever he was thinking about Jason he would absentmindedly start stroking his wrist. She normally thought it quite adorable, but now, together with Nico’s nervousness, it made her anxious.

“Are they really?” More fumbling and Nico actually frowned this time. Oh no. “You can talk to me you know.”

“I know. They really are great. Jason is…” Nico let out a little sigh, the ‘ _ridiculously in love’_ kind of sigh, and Hazel felt herself relax.“It’s just…” He stopped when the barista handed them their order and looked around as if nervous someone was overhearing. “How did you, I mean… Did Frank kiss you first?”

“What?” Hazel had not expected that at all; she was really glad she hadn’t sipped her chocolate yet.

“Nothing! Forget it.” Nico was redder than she had ever seen him; she was sure he was just contemplating shadow traveling away from there.  

“Come on, let’s go outside.” She took his arm in her hand and stirred him away from the coffee shop. They walked for some time in silence, away from the bustle of people in New Rome. “I kissed him actually.” Nico jumped, probably thinking they wouldn’t actually talk about it.

“Oh?” He seemed actually curious, so Hazel just contained her own embarrassment and continued.

“Yeah, it was after we defeated Alcyoneus. He turned into an elephant and said it was because it seemed like a good idea. Then I kissed him, because that was the weirdest, cutest most amazing thing I had ever seen; I couldn’t _not_ kiss him.” She smiled fondly at the memory and turned to see Nico looking wistfully at nowhere.

“I think I get the feeling.” He finally said quietly and with so much longing that Hazel fought back the urge to hug him. It wasn’t the time.

“So why didn’t you? Kiss him?” She asked quietly in return and watched patiently while he took a big gulp of his coffee and then frowned down at it.

“I don’t know if he wants to. What if he doesn’t? He never seemed to want to at least.” Hazel just stared. Stared and tried hard not to facepalm. Because Nico was absolutely serious and that was the worst part.

“I know you won’t believe me when I tell you, but he absolutely does.” Nico scoffed and Hazel let herself sigh. Okay, this would be a hard conversation. “I mean it, Nico. You should see how he looks at you; like you’re his sun and stars.”

“Who let you watch Game of Thrones?” Nico asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

“I’m serious!” She said with a laugh but stopped when Nico just shook his head at her. “Really, I am. I know you don’t believe me tough.”

“I don’t. Sorry it’s just… It’s still hard to believe sometimes you know.” She knew because she often felt the same. Some days she just thought she would blink and suddenly be back roaming on the fields. No Nico, no Camp, no Frank. It was hard to believe your life could be so good after going through the kind of things they did.  “He did tell me once that he wanted to get close; like _that_. And he did get used to kissing my fingers a lot. My forehead sometimes.”

“That’s nice.” She said honestly with a smile; she could recall Jason doing that the last time she saw them together. The look on Nico’s face after was something she treasured.

“Yeah, it’s just…”

“I know. You know how I know?” He frowned back at her, his face inquiring. “Because you just told me. I remember what you told me when you got back from China.” That was a few months ago and she recalled how Nico was embarrassed to tell her all that had happened. At the time she was just happy he was talking to her. “Jason is going to keep doing what he thinks makes you happy and comfortable. If you want more, you have to _tell him_.”

“I can’t do that.” He sounded almost defeated and looked at her pleadingly. She didn’t fight the urge to pull him into a hug this time. It was awkward, with both of them holding things, but Nico didn’t take too long to relax onto her.  

“I know it’s hard. But Jason is a great guy, you know that. He would never deliberately hurt you.”

“I know. He really is great.” He said exhaling what almost seemed like a laugh. Hazel let go of him, not completely, and looked at his face. He looked back at her and gave her a tiny smile and she let herself smile back.

“Yeah. I mean… He’s no Frank, but - ” Nico outright laughed then and playfully nudged her away from him.

“Stop it.” She just winked and he honestly smiled at her. “Thank you, Hazel. I’m going to try and talk to him.” He said taking a breath as if to ready himself; she pat his arm reassuringly.

“No need to thank me, I do have my own interests too you know?”

“What interests?” Nico asked quizzically raising an eyebrow at her and unwisely raising the cup of coffee to his lips. She smirked.

“I get to be flower girl at your wedding too, right?” Nico choked on his coffee; Hazel laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many times do I get to use the flower boy/girl joke before I get tired of it? How many times will I finish these with an embarrassed Nico?  
> Who knows?  
> Also, Reyna recommends Game of Thrones to everyone. She’ll even rewatch it with anyone who wants to.


End file.
